borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
pics Unregistered edits In regards to the unregistered edit made to my posting, I did not make any unregistered edits on the Legendary Weapons forum, but after checking the post your link directed me to I found no major discernible difference in my post other than a couple of grammatical errors which were probably my fault from typing too fast and not checking. I don't think it's a problem therefore, but if you see the same user's IP showing up again please let me know. All my edits are always made while signed and carry my signature, so anything not as such is not by my hand. I have however, now fixed a couple minor grammatical errors in my own posts. Skeve613 05:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I think i was thinking of a different post I had made. I haven't posted any ideas on the Legendary weapons, but the ones I have are "The Duke" (shotgun), "The Farragut" (shield),and "Fat Boy" (rocket launcher), all of which have proper text and references upon me checking today. Based on what you are saying, I believe that my response to the "Black Sun" machinegun was confused with the actual weapon description posted by its creator. In short, it was not my weapon, only the line saying "this may be a bit overpowered" was mine. I have edited this for clarity by offsetting my post with a bullet point, hopefully this clear up the confusion. Also "douche" is not a preferred word of mine, for were I to get angry like the original poster I would more likely use one of the many rather elaborate Shakespearean insults I know. Skeve613 16:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) forum:modding as an instruction manual? what have they done to you?!?! 05:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :what happened to notice? 07:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) (no notice = no autocracy) {edit - found it - maybe top _and_ bottom?} change protection to registered users? HEY! So I don't know why I'm not showing as searchable lol. re:community DonShreck 21:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC)DonShreck :re:community - ya mean where is everybody online? dude you got a job. we all had to find other things to do. you were the glue that held us together. we are lost w/o you . . (sob) JK, i was doing work/sleep and project red f_ing gun. cant speak for the rest of the gang but i will be on this w/e. CUFriPM? 07:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) {yawn} Everybody used to be so friendly and supportive of each other on this wiki. Nowadays it seems to have disintegrated from a community to the barrio complete with turf (burn) wars. I was specifically referring to Nagamarky's Nomad's Video Challenge page where everyone was trying to rip Nag's a new virtual pooper, but, in general, we are getting a failing grade in "water fountain." (Maybe I'll come back later and tidy this up when I'm awake. {yawn} stupid job) Fryguy42 15:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :nomad clearly stated whining would not be tolerated. dotfalcodot is new and has a bad case of pearl envy. stick around, its cyclic, you learn to stick with yer mates and tolerate others or quit the wiki til you can stomach it again. and in regards to the job - ill take a number 5 supersize w/ diet coke please. oh and a roll of tokens, to go(DLR ref). 15:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, was ALN's page, anyhow. I figured I'd correct this unsigned while I was signing but well you can see where that went. Yup, so much for community. --Nagamarky 15:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) A message from Dr. HAX In response to your most erudite query as to the psychology of users of OP HAX, there are many likely scenarios which I, Dr. HAX, believe occur regularly. Many people have a low tolerance level for hard challenges like Crawmerax, and when given an "easy way out" through things like modded weapons they will take it rather than persist. Many, as Dr. F seemed to allude to, also are lacking something in the way of skill and/or ego, and compensate by using OP HAX to lessen the challenge and give them an excuse to boast "hey guyz i killed crabmerix in one minute, lolz" - in short, they use OP Hax to feel better about themselves, much as many stupid hacking fags players will use lag switches or other hax in competitive games like MW2 to gain an advantage and allow them to do better despite lacking any talent. Many are also impatient, and choose OP hax because it is faster than trying to practice and become good, or choose OP HAX because they do not like failing at all (even though it is a natural part of getting better at most anything), and OP HAX allows them to avoid this. Even as a mod buster myself, I can understand the glee one feels form effortlessly killing previously annoying enemies, but this is a glee born of proven legitimate experience fighting them through normal means, and is a temporary source of amusement at best. Since most users of OP HAX are doing so in an online context, the rationale for effortless slaughtering of poor giant worms who were only trying to kill you is less about the worms so much as it is about making an impression on other players designed to (falsely) enhance a sense of worth which is lacking. - Dr. HAX alias Skeve613 23:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) You killed Thirsty the Midget? I think you may need counseling if you considered a guy conked out on Purple Stuph (and Beer too from what the DEA told me about his post mortem examination) a credible threat, but that is not my forte or area of expertise... As for your oversized grenade problem, I assume that you have already applied patch 1.3 to your weapon if Dr. F referred you to me for a second opinion. Your weapon's condition is increasingly critical, but my new patented formula DR. HAX' Projectile Balm has been proven to reduce grenade and bullet sizes by 100% with a 98% success rate on explosive projectiles. Try it, and let me know how well it is deleting all modded launchers resolving your grenade launcher problem. If that doesn't work, I am afraid your launchers are hopelessly infected, and you will have to put them down by throwing them off a bottomless cliff. - DR. HAX, Mod Doctor [ Skeve613 17:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ] The good doctor now has his own section and gallery here. Kudos to Dr F for making me the freakin' awesome new sig 05:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) sig make User:Fryguy42/sig and User:Fryguy42/sig/ref and follow the proceedure i did for skeve. 23:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) or i could do it. didnt have headphones on, sorry if i missed you :pic will show up until server resets and recognizes your sig as a template. also see:caption in infobox. 16:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 2nd?, 5th...? You know, the speech one...the 1th Called freedom of speech bitch I do not agree with what you said, sir, but I will defend to the death your right to say it....then promptly bury it at the bottom of my talk page. the frumious fry lol. 12:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) User:Fryguy42/Archive or other word. ? 23:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) this is a joke, right guys?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :CJ would like to point out that the second amendment to the u.s. constitution is, in fact, not the one which holds free speech sacrosanct. 23:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : :lol at "the 1th"GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) 02:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) (Really Bad) New Forum Ideas *Modding: Good or Evil? *OP Modders: Daddy Issues? Or Just Penis Envy? *Is This Twisted Leviathan Grenade Launcher Modded? *Duping for anything **personal grudge. Trade it or find it yo damn self! Add your (really bad) new forum ideas here. Legendary Weapon Help I've got this weapon - http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aegisq3dm9#Cerebus_-_Legendary_Weapon - but I haven't figured out how to add it to your thread with proper formatting. know how to monkey source code but not Rich Text Editors. And, since you did offer help, I need help. Thanks. Aegisq3dm9 22:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 3PDLC Online Hey, do you remember that Siren that joined your Crow's Nest game a while back, Alyssen? I farmed the crap out of that map every day for a week after that hahaha. What times do you usually play? It's way more fun when you're not going solo. Ekflagristoj 04:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Problem with your template Hey, Fryguy. Uh, you have a little problem with your sig. template. It won't end! If you could change that little problem, I think that many people will be happier. If not, at least I will. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 15:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC)